Venture: The Simulation
Venture: The Simulation is a game similar to Venture, albeit lacking certain features. These include different (and by extension, lower-quality) graphics and models, music, and other elements. Synopsis After obtaining video footage of some of Planet Venture's landscapes, Innovation J has hired a group of software developers to create a simulation of a Venturian's travels across the regions. While certainly not pretty, The Venture Simulation gives a basic feeling of how to eliminate threatening creatures and how likely survival is. Gameplay The game plays fairly similarly to the LEGO video games, although it has many differences as well. At the beginning of each level, the player character is given weapons and tools that will help them through the level. Combat is done differently than most other games, using the keyboard to perform attacks. However, this feature can be toggled off, which will have attacks default to the "slash/smash/punch" move. Despite the inclusion of combat, it is deemphasized; weapons may break after extended use, and the player is encouraged to evade enemies and/or use the environment against them rather than use their fairly weak set of weaponry. Levels may have slightly differing objectives, but typically involve navigating a dark, maze-like environment and trying to obtain a key item or reach a certain location, while solving puzzles and evading (or eliminating) hostile creatures along the way. Every world ends with a boss encounter, which tests the player’s kills. Brendan's mantra for the gameplay of Venture: The Simulation is that it is "plays like an older LEGO game (think LEGO Star Wars 1, not LEGO Harry Potter), but with no building elements, fewer puzzles, and the inclusion of a crafting mechanic". Level design for creature encounters is maze-like, in order to add to the suspense. Chapters Forest # Scarlett's Web: Explore a maze-like forest as you try to locate a Memory Cube fragment, assembling a pickaxe to help go through rocks. Matters get complicated when the seemingly passive Crawlers act violently! # Follow the Spiders: The Crawler hatchlings lead the way to their mother’s lair deep under the Venturian forest. It’s up to you to stop the malicious Crawler mama and her bad babies, before they cause an outright genocide on the Porcus! # The Comedenti: It‘s all fun and games on a Porcus-driven cart, until a collision occurs... and it turns out that you’re not alone in using this form of technology! The Comedenti have stolen abandoned carts, and aren't taking prisoners tonight. # Boss: TBA Desert # Down Under: The caverns below the Saad Ayma Ne’in desert are safe... said no one ever. Evade the Comedenti Husks as they burst through the walls, and try not to loose your footing, for those chasms lead to a volcanic pit! # The Arena: Although the owners of this coliseum have long since past, the beasts that were pitted against the infidels still live on... and you're their next target! Pro Tip: Try to hide behind the pillars; don’t walk into plain sight, or else a grisly fate awaits you... # The Ruins of the Palace: This fallen citadel may appear to be a safe refuge, but be warned... the bloodthirsty Crawler hatchlings and the gradual crumble of the castle shouldn’t be the least of your concerns; the mystical Metal Man is a far bigger threat. # Boss: TBA Taiga # The Under-Ground: Living underground is a good way to evade hostile creatures... said no one ever. But with the promise of obtaining precious alloys and gemstones, the ends seem to justify the means. Right? Let‘s just hope those bats are herbivores. # Slides and Caverns: In a cavernous complex of tunnels, slide-shaped stone formations, and even underground temples, only the strongest and deadliest thrive. And when a Memory Cube fragment is found, only the biggest bully in the playground will live to keep it. # Ice Geysers: TBA # Boss Coastline Jungle # The Wrecked Temple: This temple’s destruction seems to have been a recent event... perhaps you aren’t alone in this world? Or, has this just been a result of a natural disaster? Only one way to find out; barge in and see what you can find. # Jungle Rumble: Prehistoric jungle huts aren’t necessarily impressive, but they do keep you safe from the reptilian creatures outside. But you can’t hide forever... can you? Not when there’s a Memory Cube fragment, you can’t! # TBA # Boss Swamp # Hunt Down the Goo Man: In the deepest marshes of Planet Venture, a slimy reptilian creature, nicknamed the Goo Man, causes a reign of terror with their pack and children. Should nature be kept in balance, the Goo Men (women, and children) must be put in their place. # The Witch Village: TBA. Mountains Underworld # Crucible Crumble: After entering the portal to a mysterious underworld, you have ended up in a red brick castle. However, lava flows and fragile architecture threaten to destroy the fortress, and send you into the hellfire along with it! # Castle Mania: TBA. Wyve Behind the Scenes * The game’s creation was decided on after an extended period of Brendan worrying about and eventually doubting whether the base Venture: 1e could be developed and end up successful by 2029. However, a version very similar to (if not the same as) 1e will be released about one or two decades later. * A similarily scaled-down version of Venture, Lionheart, will be created before Venture: The Simulation. * With help from Croc, Brendan decided to make the game have both a Hard Sci-Fi and Prehistoric theme. * The game will initially be released with one level, and more will be added over time. Players’ feedback will help steer the game’s direction. * Creature encounters are experienced in maze-like environments. These are based on Brendan’s idea of a 3D PAC-MAN. * The premises of the game's levels are inspired by LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. * Both the basic idea and the description of Slides and Caverns are based on the Bionicle music video Creeps from the Deep. * The building system is similar to The LEGO Movie 2 Video Game; constructions can only be built on predefined areas, and are built with obtained materials (wood, stone, and metal, in this case). Trivia * Unlike Venture: 1e, red blood is present in Venture: The Simulation. It will also be included in Darklight, a Venture spinoff. Category:Video Games Category:Venture Category:Venture: The Simulation Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:T Category:LMMCU Indie Division Category:Real Category:2029 Category:Action Adventure Category:Horror Category:Survival Category:Indie